In confined spaces, tables may need to be moved or repositioned to create room to move therein. For instance, in a vehicle, such as in a sleeper portion of a tractor cab, tables may be moved around within the interior of the vehicle to provide space for an operator or passenger to move therein. In addition to moving tables within a confined space, previous solutions include tables having stowable tabletops. Such tabletops are typically supported along one side by hinges, which in some cases may also include support legs. When more space is desired, the tabletop is pivoted at the hinges about a horizontal axis so as to move from its horizontal position to a vertical position.